


Cold Hands, Warm Love

by moorddroom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a happy fluff, Fanart, Human!Chanyeol, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minseok has a cat, Minseok is lonely, Soft Park Chanyeol, Touch-Starved, Vampire!Minseok, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorddroom/pseuds/moorddroom
Summary: Minseok is a lonely vampire who spends his days in absolute boredom. That all changes one sunny spring day, when a pretty human boy rings his doorbell.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Tea For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here we gooooo, the second fic I'm throwing on this account! For this one I decided to also include the drawings I made for each of the chapters^^ I hope you enjoy it!

Minseok used his wrist to wipe his forehead after he had pushed the last bag of deer meat into the refrigerator. He felt exhausted and underfed and his bony knees hurt from digging into the hard wooden kitchen floor. Baekhyun and his boyfriend had come back from a productive hunt and, just as promised, Minseok received part of their loot. He had spent all afternoon cutting up the meat in order to store it in his fridge. He licked a bit of drool from his lips at the sight of his blood covered hands. Eventually the hunger took over and he gave in. He closed his eyes in delight as he put his fingers in his mouth and let his tongue take in the rich flavour of the fresh blood.

He was snapped back to reality when the doorbell rang. He stared ahead in confusion. It had been years since he had last heard that sound. He quickly washed his hands and arms in the kitchen sink before pulling the sleeves of his black hoodie back into place. Meanwhile, his grey cat walked into the kitchen, meowing.  
“Yes, yes, I’m going”, Minseok replied as he made his way to the front door. He swiftly took a glance through the window to see a young human boy standing in front of his house. He was cute, dressed fashionably and held a notebook pressed against his chest.  
He took one last look in the mirror before he went ahead and opened the door. The boy enthusiastically started speaking.

“Good afternoon sir! I’m an art student at the urban academia and I’m interviewing the neighbourhood about the classical paintings exhibited in the nearby chapel for my research paper. Do you happen to have a little time to answer a few questions?”

The boy slightly tilted his head in a questioning look as he pushed his oversized glasses back into place. Minseok had to try really hard not to let out a creepy chuckle at the cute sight and expose his fangs in the process. Instead, the corners of his mouth were pulled into a modest smile as he started wording his answer.

“Of course… Come in.”

The lean boy’s height made him a little awkward and clumsy. Minseok watched him as he showed him inside. He took in his delicious scent that made his mouth water. The last time he had eaten a human had been at least 50 years ago. He hated his lust for human blood. It made him feel like a savage monster. Chills ran down his spine as he was reminded of all humans he had killed in the past. Innocent souls. Children. Lovers. Family members. He tried to push his desires away. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to die by his cold dirty hands.

“Please. Take a seat.” Minseok said as he gestured towards the kitchen table.

The boy bowed and let out a quiet ‘thank you’.

“Shall I make some tea?”

“Ah, that would be nice. But only if it’s not a hassle!”

“Oh no, it’s no problem, really.”

Minseok may then have been a vicious vampire, but he was not an alien. He knew what to do in order to make humans feel welcome and at ease. After all, he had been one too.

He pretended to clean up the table surface while he threw some more glances at the boy, in an attempt to take in his beautiful appearance.  
The boy let his black tote bag slide off of his shoulder and took off his colour block wind breaker. Minseok’s eyes were glued to him. He was wearing an only white outfit that made him look like an angel. The boy was sat down now and Minseok jumped in embarrassment when he caught him staring. If he would still have had blood streaming through his veins he would have turned as red as a tomato.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll.. I’ll go prepare the drinks.” He quickly blurted out before disappearing into the kitchen.

Minseok felt the tension in his chest rise. He was nervous. But he couldn’t figure out the reason why. Was he scared of saying something stupid, did he want to make himself look good, was he scared the boy would find out he was a vampire…?

He didn’t know. But he did know there was a funny feeling developing in his underbelly.

He made quick work of preparing the tea. He opened a cupboard in the hope to find some cookies or pastries. He sighed in relief as he saw there were still a couple of sealed boxes of dry biscuits. He remembered he had bought them some years back when his landlord had come to visit. He failed to recall how many biscuits humans actually ate so he had made sure to buy enough of them. After neatly placing everything on a tray, he carefully made his way back into the living room.  
He stopped in his steps when he saw the grey feline rubbing against the boy’s legs.

“Pixie! Leave him be.”

The boy waved his hands in front of him while shaking his head.

“Oh, please, it’s okay, I love cats.”

The cat threw Minseok a grin-like look and paraded towards the sofa.  
He really had a love hate relationship with her.

He sighed and continued putting the tray on the table.

“Here let me help you,” the boy said as he reached out.

Before Minseok could pull back the boy’s hands were on his. Warm skin covered his bloodless flesh and electricity ran through his body. He could tell the boy was having a similar experience because his eyes were big and completely focused on where their hands touched.

“Wow, your hands are cold,” he softly spoke in awe.

“Uhh, yeah.. Cold hands, warm love,” Minseok tried to laugh it off.

It had worked because soon enough the boy’s expression turned from startled to joyful again.

Minseok had just let go and he had to admit he already missed the warmth. So he firmly grasped the hot cup of tea that happened to be a perfect substitute for the boy’s warm skin.

“So,” the boy started as he looked at his interview plan, “ I need a name and an age.”

“My name is Minseok. Minseok Kim.”

“Minseok…,” the boy whispered while writing his name down.

“And age?”

“27,” he lied.

“Wow, really?” He let out while continuing writing.

“I would have guessed you much younger! You have a very youthful and…” A chuckle fell from his lips. “…handsome face.”

Minseok felt his cold dead heart do a flip in his ribcage. The boy was dead on flirting with him and he was suddenly lost for words. He didn’t know any better than to just let out a soft giggle.

“What is your name actually?” Minseok asked to relieve some of the tension in the room.

“Oh shoot, did I really forget to introduce myself?” The boy said as he hid his face in the palms of his hands. “Apologies, my name is Chanyeol! I’m 23.”

“Chanyeol,” Minseok repeated, now it was his turn to fire some shots, “what a beautiful name.”

He peered over the rim of his cup while taking a sip to catch the boy’s reaction.  
Chanyeol quickly stuffed his mouth with a biscuit while his cheeks turned dark red.

They sat like that for a while. The boy asking the questions he prepared. Minseok answering with everything he knew.  
Chanyeol widely smiled every time he started writing down Minseok’s ramblings. He was clearly impressed by Minseok’s knowledge on the paintings. What the boy didn’t know was that Minseok was 476 years old and had actually been there when they were made.

“You know so much about the pieces, this is awesome,” he beamed.

Minseok smiled back at him while Chanyeol’s eyes darted back to his notebook, cheeks permanently flushed pink.

The whole time, he just couldn’t stop thinking about how much he enjoyed this. How much he enjoyed talking to someone who listened. Chanyeol’s visit had brightened his day, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to repeat this little tea date over and over again. He realised the hunger he was feeling wasn’t only for blood, but also for love and warm touches. He had been lonely for so long.  
Minseok never fell in love with fellow vampires. They were cold and vicious and felt absolutely no need for dedication in a relationship. Baekhyun and Jongdae had been ‘together’ for 40 years, but constantly cheated on each other. It’s just what vampires did. They didn’t feel the need to make the best out of something because they lived forever anyway.

Minseok was different. He liked vibrant people with warm skin and sparkling eyes.

He glanced up at Chanyeol who was downing the last bit of his tea.  
Falling in love with a human boy made everything so much more complicated, but Minseok was more than ready to walk that difficult path once again.


	2. Deadcrush

Chanyeol woke up in a hospital bed, feeling numb and dizzy. He tried taking in his surroundings but the intense white light coming from above completely blinded his vision. Slowly but surely he started recognising shapes, first cupboards, then trays and machines and then a man. A doctor, he supposed. He was wearing a surgical mask, but from what he could see he was pale skinned with deep dark cat-like eyes peering at him from over the edge of the mask. He knew those eyes. They belonged to the man he had recently met, who had made him tea, the man who knew everything about the paintings in the village’s chapel.

They belonged to Minseok.

“Don’t worry,” his velvety voice sounded muffled through the fabric, “It’ll be over before you know it”.

His gaze was soft and caring and Chanyeol felt at ease. Even when his eyes wandered down and noticed the syringe Minseok was holding. He watched as the needle penetrated the thin skin in the hollow of his elbow following which his blood started flowing into the tube. The man’s eyes were now glimmering, fully focused on the actions carefully performed by his gloved hands. With every drop of blood that left his body, he felt more light-headed and fuzzy.

He didn’t exactly know what happened next but he suddenly felt soft bony fingers brushing against his. They made their way up Chanyeol’s arm, leaving goosebumps along the way. Chanyeol looked at Minseok’s face that was now inches away from his skin, nuzzling at his upstanding arm hair.

The last thing he saw was Minseok looking up at him as his lips pressed against his arm, kissing every inch of the exposed skin.

Everything was hazy now and he completely submitted to the sensual feeling of Minseok touching him, kissing his skin, licking the tips of his fingers. His mind drifted off to the warm wet sensation of the man’s tongue tracing invisible lines up and down his sensitive skin.

He shot awake, his lungs desperately in need of oxygen. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized it had all just been a dream.

The tingling sensation in his arm was still there and when he looked down he noticed there were splotches of dried saliva all over, sticking his arm hair to the skin beneath. Fear built up in his stomach. He quickly sat up and anxiously scanned his room, looking for the possible cause. He slowly came to his senses when he realised that he had probably drooled over his arm while sleeping.

He continued checking the rest of his body and… Damnit. He cursed at the sight of his wet boxers.

He rolled over to his alarm clock.

5 am.

“Fuck”.

His day hadn’t even started yet and he was already a wreck.

Thoughts flooded his brain as he blankly stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep anymore.

He slid his laptop onto his chest and opened Facebook. A moment of hesitation struck him before he started typing Minseok’s name. He spend a whole hour going through every account by the name of Kim Minseok, but he didn’t once encounter the familiar face. He slammed the lid shut followed by a loud sigh.

The smell of sweat and cum still predominated in his room.

A shower and two pieces of toast later he found himself on his bike, off to his first seminar of the day.

-

School was a real pain. He didn’t even have many classes on Wednesdays but still it felt like an eternity.

During his life drawing course, Mr. Jung even came to ask if everything was alright. He had given him a very unconvincing nod, along with a dry ‘doing fine’. Chanyeol could tell he was worried, but he really didn’t want to talk to the professor. He knew how he liked asking on and on about his students' personal lives. He had to admit, it was sweet and talking to Mr. Jung often helped him in his uncertainties but right now he really didn’t feel like reporting in detail about some man he had met the day before and had just had a wet dream about.

The professor nodded and went on with the class.

Thank god.

They were drawing a young woman. She was pretty and had beautiful curves. Chanyeol first studied her features before he went in with his pencil. She had a minor scar on her left arm that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of. He dumbly touched his own arm, going over the areas where he had felt Minseok’s presence last night, reliving some of those moments.

His figure sketches turned out mediocre, but for the first time in a while he couldn’t care less. His mind was somewhere else.

-

A dozen of eyes were glued to his back as he stood in front of the small house again. He could feel it, they were peeking at him from behind the curtains of the nearby houses.

Worried.

Judging.

Minseok’s blinds were down and there was no sign of life whatsoever. He walked up to the doorbell and rang it anyway.

No answer.

He was both disappointed and relieved when he turned around to exit the man’s front garden.

A familiar sound though made him stop in his tracks. It was the grey feline parading her way across the green grass, over to him.

“Hey Pixie”, he smiled. “It’s me.”

He held out his hand for her to take in his scent, but she went straight for a good rub against Chanyeol’s shins. Amazed by her recognition skills, he scratched her behind her ears.

“You’re a special one, aren’t you.”

She contently purred.

“Your owner isn’t home, is he”, he said as he glanced at the house again.

He pulled on a piece of grass.

“I like him, you know?”, he whispered.

-

_Dear Kim Minseok,_

_I really enjoyed talking to you._

_I often find myself thinking back at our encounter. In fact… I can’t stop thinking about you._

_I’d love to meet again._

_Let me know if you feel the same way._

_My number ^-^ : 0082 154 23 32 77_

_XOXO,_

_The art student, Chanyeol_

He held the hand written note against his chest as if he wanted to push his heart into it as well. Moments later it disappeared into the inlet of Minseok’s mailbox.

He gave the grey animal one last pet before driving off, hands sweaty on the handlebar of his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still struggle so much with writing as you can probably tell by this hideous chapter hahahah, but I still wanted to do a little update as I recently finished some illustrations for these next couple of parts!  
> I hope I can keep this AU interesting because the Xiuyeol tag definitely deserves better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've set myself a goal to try and update every monday, but I'm not the fastest writer, so we'll see how that'll go


End file.
